sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
2009
Das Jahr 2009 sollte kontrovers werden. Obwohl die Storylines und Fehden nämlich von anhaltend hoher Qualität waren, war das Jahr geprägt von Krisen, Zwistigkeiten und Veränderungsphantasien. Zusammenfassung Der neue Träger des ECW European Heavyweight Titles – Fredy B – sollte dem neuen Brand in den folgenden 2 Jahren seinen Stempel als Champion ähnlich hart und lange aufdrücken wie das seine Kollegen der anderen Brands in den Vorjahren getan haben. So schloss sich der Berliner im Frühjahr 2009 bereits mit The Best Around zu Bound for Gold zusammen, nachdem das Team aus Johnny Jackpot und JT Hammer im Dezember 2008 mit den ECW Tag Team Titles um ihre Hüften debütierten. Die größten Rivalen des neuen Teams: Thunder Rumba sowie Max & Paul Brandt, ein neues, komplett übergeschnapptes Tag Team mit infantilem Gimmick und eingebauter Klamauk-Garantie. Letztere war auch ein Mitgrund des sich abzeichnenden kometenhaften Aufstiegs von Chris Connor, der durch seine Videopromos binnen kürzester Zeit zu einem der beliebtesten Worker aller Zeiten wurde. RAW durchschritt zeitgleich das dunkle Zeitalter. Seit der Gründung der Heaven’s Fallen Children im Herbst 2008 war es bei SAW – insbesondere im roten Brand – zum inflationären Auftreten von geheimnisvollen, düsteren Charakteren gekommen. Mit den Mannen rund um James Mitchell an der Spitze (und in gefühlt jedem zweiten Segment) von RAW zog sich dieser dunkle Schleier bedrohlich durch Simulated Action Wrestling und machte Abyss mit guten Storylines im Rücken und Erfolgen im Ring zum Wrestler des Jarhes und brachte The Hardys, die sich im Tag Team Bereich mit dem Anti-Entertainment Tag Team HartRock und den völlig abgedrehten Freaks bekriegten in die Fehde des Jahres. In der Midcard machten insbesondere der Intercontinental Champion Christopher Daniels mit einer Rekordregentschaft sowie der höchst sympathisch und unterhaltsam geschriebene William Regal auf sich aufmerksam. Was das Mysteriöse für RAW war, war 2009 wohl Hardcore für Smackdown. Mit Ravens Wechsel in den Blauen Brand 2008 wurden bereits die Weichen für eine härtere Gangart gestellt, die 2009 in der Einführung eines SAW Hardcore Titles mündeten und darin gipfelten dass sie SAW im Gesamten für immer verändern sollten. Denn gerade die immer im Hintergrund weiterlaufenden Interaktionen zwischen den Angehörigen der Hardcoredivision mit Leuten wie dem Sandman, Nick Mondo oder auch Chessman trotz eventueller anderslautender Fehden kreierte erstmals eine noch realistischere und in den Augen der meisten Schreiber bessere Dynamik die an dieser Stelle zum ersten Mal richtig flächendeckend über einen längeren Zeitraum eingesetzt und präsentiert wurde. Im Main Event war der zuvor bereits von RAW zu Smackdown gewechselte John Cena der MVP des blauen Brands. Mit seinem Titelgewinn beim SummerSlam konnte der am Ende zum Wrestler des Jahres gewählte Rapper seinem glorreichen Jahr am Ende auch noch die Krone aufsetzen, während kultige Charaktere wie George Hackenschmidt, Steve Austin oder auch Montel Vontavious Porter durch ihre unterhaltsamen Charakterzüge für Unterhaltung weiter unten auf den Cards sorgten. So positiv das Geschehen in den Shows bei SAW 2009 war, so negativ lief es teilweise hinter den Kulissen. Gähnende Leere bei Liveshows, ausbleibendes Feedback und immer mehr Frust bei den Usern und insbesondere dem Gründer AfRotaker. Diese mündeten in zwei SAW-Pausen, in der das Fortbestehen der Liga höchst zweifelhaft war. Nach dem Judgment Day Incident im Frühling 2009 stand SAW wie wir es heute kennen auch im Dezember wieder kurz vor dem Aus. Dieses Ende war allerdings anderer Natur, so sollte das SAW-Konzept mit Hilfe der neuen Version des WWE-Playstation-Games gänzlich verändert und erneuert werden. Diese Veränderung wurde jedoch dann kurz nach der Planung wieder abgewendet, sodass SAW 2010 heftig durchgewürfelt wurde und nach dieser Frischzellenkur neu starten konnte. Wissenswertes * Der ECW European Heavyweight Title wechselte 3–mal den Besitzer * Der SAW Heavyweight Title wechselte 3-mal den Besitzer * Der World Heavyweight Title wechselte 4-mal den Besitzer * Royal Rumble Sieger: Montel Vontavious Porter (verlor sein Titelmatch bei WrestleMania) * King of the Ring: Abyss (verlor sein Titelmatch beim SummerSlam) * Money in the Bank-Sieger: Homicide (cashte nicht erfolgreich ein)